Love Story
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: "It's a love story, baby just say yes" /Alice Nine Fanfic/Tora x Saga/ Songfic


_**Author : DaisyDaisuki  
Title : Love Story  
Disclaimer : story © DaisyDaisuki ; Love Story (song) © Taylor Swift  
Rated: T  
Genre : Romance  
Chapter : [ONESHOT]  
Pairing : Tora x Saga (Alice Nine)**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saga menatap hamparan bunga krisan berwarna kuning. Pemandangan di sekitarnya terasa familiar padahal Saga baru pertama kali datang ke sini. Berawal dari rasa bosan yang menyergapnya, sepulang sekolah Saga pergi ke pinggir sungai yang selalu ia datangi ketika suntuk. _

_Hari itu tampak berbeda. Langit begitu cerah namun angin berhembus menyejukkan, menuntun Saga menyusuri tepian sungai yang tidak pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan jembatan kayu yang sudah lapuk._

_Merasa aman untuk dilewati, ia melangkahkan kaki menyebrangi sungai yang tidak terlalu lebar itu. Jauh Saga berjalan mengikuti kemana kaki membawanya. Dan sampailah ia di sini. Di tempat dimana matanya melebar sempurna, tempat dimana hatinya disusupi berbagai perasaan yang ia rindukan._

_"Tempat… Apa ini?.." bisiknya._

_Tanpa ia sadari, lututnya lemas seketika, membuatnya harus duduk dan memejamkan mata. Saga menghirup aroma musim panas dalam-dalam, seolah ingin memasukkan semua aroma itu ke dalam indra penciumannya,_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**We were both young when I first saw you**__**  
**__**I close my eyes**__**  
**__**And the flashback starts**__**  
**__**I'm standing there**__**  
**__**On a balcony in summer air**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Suara musik klasik mengalun memenuhi segala celah yang ada di ruangan itu. Setiap pasang manusia dalam ballroom bernuansa emas itu mulai melenggangkan tubuh mereka menepis aturan strata kehidupan dengan berdansa di balik topeng._

_Manik mata setajam elang berwara abu-abu memicing, mengunci sosok bergaun putih dengan aksen merah yang tengah bercengkrama dengan teman perempuannya. Pemuda berlangkah tegap itu mulai berjalan, mempersempit jarak dengan kucing kecil buruannya. _

_Ia adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang kastanya lebih tinggi dibanding dengannya. Seperti orang di sekitarnya, ia tidak peduli. Persetan dengan segala status yang mereka sandang. Semua yang pemuda itu inginkan hanya berdansa dengan gadis bangsawan muda berambut pirang ikal yang memikat hati._

"_Shall we dance?" ajaknya tersenyum manis di balik topeng. _

"_I'd love to." Balas gadis itu ikut tersenyum. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**See the lights**__**  
**__**See the party, the ball gowns**__**  
**__**I see you make your way through the crowd**__**  
**__**And say hello, little did I know**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dengan tangan saling bertautan mereka berjalan, menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang secara otomatis memberi jalan. Setiap mata terpaku pada pasangan yang baru saja menapaki lantai dansa. Pemuda tampan, tinggi tegap, bersanding dengan gadis cantik, polos, impian setiap pria. _

_Keduanya memulai tarian mereka, melangkah dengan tepat beriringan dengan irama musik. Sekali lagi pandangan setiap orang tak lepas dari mereka. Bayangkanlah sepasang angsa yang dengan anggunnya menari bersama di bawah naungan sang malam, di antara ribuan kelopak bunga akasia putih yang berjatuhan di sungai yang menjadi lantai dansa mereka. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**T**__**hat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**__**  
**__**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**__**  
**__**And I was crying on the staircase**__**  
**__**Begging you please don't go**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'__**KLAK**__'_

_Gadis pirang itu menoleh saat mendengar sesuatu membentur jendela kamarnya. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran ia buru-buru mendekat dan membuka bingkai yang memisahakan dirinya dengan dunia luar. _

_Gadis itu tersenyum lembut saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut gelap yang ia temui di pesta dansa beberapa malam sebelumnya. Pemuda di bawahnya balas tersenyum sambil melempar-lempar kerikil yang sejenis dengan benda yang mengetuk jendelanya._

_"Kau bukan Romeo." Bisik gadis itu menopang dagu._

_"Dan kau bukan Juliet. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa kita bukan tokoh dalam cerita Shakespeare tidak akan mengubah sebuah fakta bahwa aku telah terpikat pada seorang gadis yang kutarik maju ke lantai dansa tempo hari." _

_Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, termakan oleh rayuan cinta sang Romeo palsu. Romeo atau bukan ia tidak peduli, toh ia bukan Juliet. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok Ayahnya yang berkumis abu-abu menatap anak gadisnya tengah berbincang dengan lelaki jelata._

_Ia menoleh ke belakang,menatap Ayahnya takut-takut yang memandangnya tajam. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun pria empat puluh tahun itu berlalu. Tetapi gadis itu mengerti satu hal. Maka ia pun bergegas mengikuti Ayahnya yang berjalan menuruni tangga, mencoba menghentikkan langkah tegasnya._

_'__**BRAK!**__'_

_"PERGI KAU DARI SINI! Berani sekali menggoda anak gadisku!" serunya lantang._

_Pria itu berjalan maju, meninju pemuda raven yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu berbicara dengan putri kesayangannya. Gadis itu berteriak histeris, mencoba menghentikan Ayahnya yang dengan brutal menerjang pemuda idamannya. _

_"Kumohon hentikaann!" jeritnya memegangi lengan Ayahnya._

_Yang terjadi justru ia terdorong dan jatuh tepat di bawah undakan tangga menuju rumahnya. Ayahnya menoleh, terkejut saat menyadari ia tanpa sengaja membuat putrinya yang bergaun merah terduduk. Pemuda raven itu pun diam, menatap kekasih yang belum genap lima menit._

_"I'll come back." Bisiknya menghilang di balik tirai malam_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A**__**nd I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**__**  
**__**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**__**  
**__**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Hei bunga kecil… Kapan aku akan bahagia?" tanyanya mengelus salah satu kelopak bunga Akasia berwarna kuning yang ia pelihara di dalam pot. _

_Ia berbisik, berpikir, berharap. Sempat terlintas ia ingin kabur dari rumah, menikahi pria pilihannya, membuang status bangsawannya, membangun kerajaan kasih untuk mereka berdua, dan mengabadikan cerita cinta khusus untuknya. _

'_**Tuk tuk tuk**__'_

_Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke arah jendela dimana ia pertama kali bertatap muka tanpa penghalang dengan pangerannya. Kembali ia membuka salah satu bingkai kayu itu, menemukan merpati berwarna abu-abu dengan bulu yang begitu halus menatapnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya seputar siapa yang mengiriminya burung merpati. _

_Benda putih kecil di kaki burung pun mengundang perhatiannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat burung tersebut dan menemukan kertas kecil yang diikat di sana. Kertas yang dililit tali yang terbuat dari kulit sapi._

'_To my dearest_

_Seperti janjiku, aku akan menemuimu kembali. Taman belakang istana, pukul sebelas malam ini__.'_

_Pesan singkat yang membuat hati gadis muda itu berbunga-bunga. Tanpa jeda apapun lagi ia segera mengambil jubah hitamnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh keluarganya sudah tidur, dengan mengendap-endap ia keluar rumah, berlari menjauhi istana kecil yang mengekakngnya menuju kebebasan singkat yang menunggu. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you****  
****We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew****  
****So close your eyes****  
****Escape this town for a little while**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau datang." Ucap pemuda itu sukacita menyambut gadisnya._

"_Demi kita." Bisik gadis itu tersenyum tulus._

_Tanpa memperdulikan malam yang merambat sampai puncak mereka berbincang dan berbincang, menceritakan kepribadian, rahasia, keluarga, dan kehidupan yang sudah pernah mereka alami. Perasaan yang lembut dan tulus mengalir keluar. Aura mereka yang berbeda membuat hewan kecil seperti kelinci dan burung pun tak sungkan untuk mendekat. _

"_Aku rasa kau harus kembali, sudah hampir pagi." Bisik sang pemuda mengecup dahi gadis itu dengan kasih sayang. _

"_Aku tahu… Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?" _

"_Ya, pasti." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ayah tahu kalau beberapa malam belakangan kau pergi mengendap-endap keluar rumah."_

'_**DEG**__'_

_Ia terpaku, menunduk tak mampu melihat punggung Ayahnya yang menatap keluar jendela. Tangannya bergerak meremat gaunnya sendiri. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Ayahnya pasti mencium kebohongannya. _

"_Ayah tidak habis pikir, kenapa wanita berkelas sepertimu mau bersusah payah demi lelaki murahan yang bertatap muka dengan Ayah pun tak sudi."_

"_B, bukankah Ayah sendiri yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?.."_

_Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, ganti menatap putri tunggalnya sembari berjalan mendekati meja kerja yang berdiri kokoh memisahkan dirinya dengan si gadis muda. Ia meraih sebuah foto laki-laki tampan yang baginya tak sebanding dengan pemuda yang gadis kecilnya cintai._

"_Minggu depan akan Ayah kenalkan dengan salah seorang anak kolega Ayah. Ayah yakin kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau bisa melupakan lelaki itu." _

"_E, EH?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**__**  
**__**This love is difficult, but it's real**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**__**  
**__**It's a love story baby just say yes**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saga mengerjapkan matanya. Tidur sejenak membuat sebuah mimpi yang belakangan menghantuinya datang kembali. Saga bangkit, duduk dengan posisi dimana matanya kembali dipertemukan dengan hamparan bunga Krisan yang bergoyang mesra ditiup angin._

_"Itu bukan mimpi… Itu ingatan masa lalu.." bisik Saga memijit dahinya. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Gadis itu tenggelam dalam keputusasaan, menunggu Romeo palsu-nya yang belum kembali dari medan perang. Padahal ia sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki mapan pilihan Ayahnya. Namun bayangan pemuda itu tak sedetik pun enyah dari benaknya._

_"Kapan kau akan datang menyelamatkanku?..." bisiknya menangis._

_Di tangan gadis itu memegang sebuah botol kecil berisi kelopak bunga Akasia yang direndam dengan air yang konon diberi mantra kebadaian. Ia tersenyum getir menyadari bahwa ia mempercayai sesuatu yang bertabrakan dengan logika dunia. _

_"Aku sudah tak kuat menunggu lagi…." Lanjutnya. _

_Ia membuka laci keci, meraih kotak hitam yang terbuat dari kayu eboni. Membuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah telegram yang dikirimkan kepadanya dua hari yang lalu. Kembali ia menangis, meneteskan air matanya melihat bercak darah yang menghiasi tepian kertas lusuh itu._

_Kertas itu, ia berharap tidak pernah menerima kertas yang memberitakan kematian kekasihnya dalam perang. Mereka berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa bertahan hidup setelah menerima beberapa luka tembak dan penyakit TBC yang baru bisa dideteksi beberapa bulan sebelum kematiannya. _

_Ia meraung, memukul meja hingga kedua tangannya lebam. Biarlah, tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang ia rasakan, kerinduan yang ia dalami, dan semua sakit yang harus ia terima karena mencintai seorang pemuda berkasta rendah. _

_"Kita pasti bisa bersama, suatu hari nanti." Ucapnya tersenyum pahit._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, tanpa penghormatan ia menusuk dadanya sendiri, dimana belati dapat degan tepat menggores jantungnya. Masih dengan menggegam botol yang disebut-sebut sebagai penyimpan memori abadi, ia meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini bersikap begitu tidak adil baginya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I got tired of waiting**__**  
**__**Wondering if you were ever coming around**__**  
**__**My faith in you is fading**__**  
**__**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Saga menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menikmati hembusan angin yang tidak ramah pada rambutnya. Ia ingat, semua yang dialami nenek moyangnya ia ingat. Sepertinya takdir memilihkan agar gadis itu tetap hidup dalam benak cucu terakhirnya meski raga mati-nya sudah remuk dimakan usia. _

_"__Kesepian.. Ketidakpastian… Inikah yang buyutku alami?__" batin Saga. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**and I said**_

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone****  
****I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saga tersentak, merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh, mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya yang berbeda tiga tahun bernama Tora memeluknya erat. Perasaan rindu itu kembali menyergapnya, semakin intens dan dengan cepat mencapai puncaknya. Tanpa dikomando oleh otak, air mata sebening Kristal itu pun turun membasahi pipinya.

"Tadaima." Bisik Tora tepat di telinga ber-_piercing_ Saga.

"T, Tora?.." pekik Saga pada sosok yang ia tidak pernah temui selama tiga tahun lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**__**  
**__**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**__**  
**__**And said,**_

_Tora membungkuk, menatap Saga dengan mata elangnya yang memancarkan aura kelembutan. Ia menarik kotak merah dari kantung jaket hitamnya. Membuka kotak itu menampakkan sebuah cincin perak minim dekorasi yang terlihat begitu indah di mata Saga. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"__**M**__**arry me Juliet**__**, **__**You'll never have to be alone**__**  
**__**I love you and that's all I really know**__.__"_

_"Toraaaa…" isak Saga menutup mulutnya._

_"__**It's a love story**__**,**__** baby just say yes**__**!**__" _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END~**_**  
**


End file.
